1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mask for photolithography and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photolithography processes are used in the industrial fields for flat panel displays, circuit boards, integrated circuits, and so on. In a photolithography process, a pattern is formed by irradiating light onto a photoresist layer coated on a substrate.
According to recent demands for fabricating semiconductor devices having micro patterns, photolithography techniques are being actively developed. Since a photomask distribution directly affects a wafer distribution, it is important to ensure a quality of a micro pattern formed on a photomask.